Battle of the Dueling Beauties! Alexis VS Mai
by CyberDarknessSorcerer
Summary: While on a trip to Battle City with the Duel Academy, Alexis finds herself in a situation agianst the one and only Mai Valentine. She is put into a duel to save her friend, Blair and to free Mai from the necklace possesing her.


Battle of the Dueling Beauties! Alexis VS Mai

**Disclaimer: This is completely fan-made and has nothing to do with the original owners. **

"Alright Duel Academy Students, We will be arriving to Battle City momentarily." The ship captain said through the speakers.

"Yeah, Finally I've been waiting a long time to come back to this place." Jaden said excited. Alexis got up and stood next to Jaden.

"I wish I could remember the time we went here before." Alexis said with a frown. Blair joined Alexis and Jaden.

"That's right you were in the Society of Light at the time." Blair said remembering.

"Well Alexis and Blair, this place is great, you girls will enjoy it." Jaden said to Alexis and Blair smiling.

"Well let's hope this isn't going to be a boring trip." Chazz said rudely. Jaden turned to Chazz.

"Your wrong Chazz. " Jaden continued smiling "This is going to be the best field trip ever!"

"Alright students, let's get off this boat." Crowler said trying not to get seasickness again. Everybody got off the boat. Crowler then continued trying to recover from all the seasickness "Alright, like I was saying, you guys have one day of free roam then its back to the Academy." Everybody agreed and went their separate ways. Blair saw Alexis and ran up to her.

"Hey Alexis, want to free roam together because I don't want to be in a big city like this all by myself." Blair asked. Alexis replied

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to either, okay let's go together then." Alexis and Blair then started walking through Battle City. As Alexis and Blair were walking they passed a poster. Blair noticed the poster and said "Alexis come see this." Alexis turned around and read the poster.

**Come See Battle City's New Museum Exhibit:**

**Ancient Egyptian Queens**

"A new exhibit? Sounds cool, let's go to check it out." Alexis said. Blair nodded and they both went toward the direction of the museum. Alexis and Blair entered the museum and went to the exhibit. In the exhibit there were a lot of artifacts from Egypt. Also pictures and stone tablets on Egyptian queens.

"Hey check this out." Blair ran up to one of the stone tablets. "It seems to be written in hieroglyphics." Blair said feeling the texture of the tablet.

"Only if I knew what it says." Alexis replied looking at the tablet.

"Well it speaks about the most powerful Egyptian queen." A voice said behind them. Alexis and Blair looked around to see a woman. She looked like an Egyptian Queen herself.

"It does?" Alexis said with curiosity. The woman moved forward to them and continued what she was saying "She was the first woman to play the game of Duel Monsters." Blair looked at the tablet of the queen with amazement.

"That is so cool." Blair said. The woman looked at Blair and Alexis and added on "Yes, but her want for power lead to her demise." Alexis and Blair were surprised and shocked. Blair then looked at the tablet again and saw a necklace around the queen's neck.

"What's that strange necklace around her neck?" Blair asked the woman. The woman replied "That necklace gave her power, more power then she could handle." Alexis and Blair then looked at the necklace at the same time.

"The queen looks so pretty." Alexis commented to the woman but when Alexis turned to see the lady again she was gone. Blair noticed she was gone as well and said "Wow, she disappeared." Alexis and Blair then started leaving the museum with a lot of thoughts in their head about the necklace and the queen.

As Alexis and Blair were passing the fountain they bumped into a woman. Alexis and Blair then started giving apologies until they noticed who the woman was. It was Mai Valentine.

Alexis and Blair were both speechless. Alexis finally said "Hey you're Mai Valentine." Blair added "You came in third at Duelist Kingdom."

"Sorry for bumping into you." Blair and Alexis said at the same time. "Don't worry about it hun." Mai said to them. Mai saw that they were carrying Duel Disk with them and that they were of a different fashion. "Are you girls from the Duel Academy?" Mai asked.

"Yeah we are." Alexis replied.

Mai just stayed looking at the blonde, thinking about where she has seen her before, because she looks familiar to Mai. Then Mai looked at the direction they were leaving and saw the museum. "Hey, sorry for the many questions but, were you just leaving that museum?" Mai asked with concern and interest.

Alexis and Blair turned to where Mai was pointing and replied "Yeah." Alexis added "To see a new exhibit, I found it kind of odd and myste-" , Mai interrupted Alexis "I'm going to check it out, you girls can help me out, since you already been in there." Alexis and Blair faces lit up "Sure." they said in happiness.

"Hey, what makes you want to see this exhibit, Mai?" Blair asked. "Just need to know if the rumors are true." Mai replied. Blair and Alexis both were puzzled now. Mai entered the museum and Blair and Alexis did too, the guard was wandering why they were back so quickly. When they entered the exhibit, Mai saw the necklace. Blair and Alexis knew about the necklace thanks to that mysterious woman from earlier. Alexis and Blair turned around to read how the ancient egyptians used to duel back then. Mai then saw a duel monsters card underneath the necklace and then her eyes turned hallow as she snatched the necklace and took off quick. The alarm went off. Blair and Alexis turned around to see what was that alarm coming from. They noticed it was coming from in front of them, they covered their ears and called out for Mai but, they didn't receive a reply. Alexis then looked around and saw that the necklace was missing. Then the security guards then rushed in looking for the ancient piece that was missing. They saw the necklace wasn't there and turned to Alexis and Blair. 'Did you girls take the necklace." the female guard asked. Blair and Alexis couldn't blame it on Mai. "Someone came and took it while we were distracted." Alexis said. "We will see what the security tape says." The female guard asked not trusting them. She turned on the tape and saw a blonde with this strange aura around her take it and run. She knew it couldn't be the blonde in front of her. 'Looks like you ladies were telling us the truth." The guard admitted. Alexis and Blair just glared at her.

"You girls don't understand though," the guard said then. "That necklace will cause nothing but chaos and it had a very strong card with it." the guard added. 'We will go look for her." Alexis said and ran off. Blair went with. As Alexis was running she couldn't stop thinking about the necklace and the card and even Mai. _How can Mai do this? What was she thinking? Was that even Mai? Or was she being possessed? _Alexis still continued to think. Then Alexis stopped when she spotted Mai. "Hey Blair, we found her." Alexis didn't hear a reply. She turned around to see if Blair was there and she wasn't. Alexis then turned around to see where Mai had gone and she saw her going into a arena at the Kaiba Corp. Arena. Alexis then continued to fallow.

Mai stopped at the last floor and when Alexis entered that floor she yelled out "Mai!" Mai turned around to see Alexis. 'What are you doing?" Mai laughed and replied "Just about to duel my first victom" Alexis was confused. "That person is you." Mai finished. Alexis gasped. "Stop kidding around Mai." Alexis said. 'Who ever said I was kidding around hun." Mai answered. Alexis knew she shouldn't duel and then Alexis said worried "What if I don't duel." Mai gave an evil laugh again "Then that's no good for Blair." Mai replied as Alexis saw Blair knocked out. 'What did you do to Blair?" Alexis said. 'Dueled to submission, obviously," Mai replied and continued "So are we doing to duel or what?!"

Alexis now looked determined as she placed her deck into her duel disk, that she has been wearing on her arm. Mai turned her Battle City duel disk on. Alexis turned her Duel academy duel disk on as well. They both then both yelled to the heavens "Let's Duel!"

4000/4000

"I'll start it off!" Mai yelled drawing a card from her deck. (4000 LP) "Go my Diva!" Mai said slamming the Harpy Lady card on her duel disk "Rise my Harpy Lady!" Harpy Lady rose elegantly (1300/1400). "Then I will set face-down." Mai said placing a card in the trap and spell card zone of her duel disk.

"It was bad news playing her in attack mode...Draw!" Alexis drew a card from her deck (4000 LP). "Blade Skater!" (1400/1500) Alexis then placed the card carelessly onto her duel disk. The figure skater then rose in a twirl. "Go Accel Slicer attack!" She then twirled around in circles targeting Harpy Lady. Mai smiled "Go face-down activate!" A trap card rose face-up. "Mirror Wall!" A protective wall then protected Harpy Lady and setting down Blade Skater's attack by half (700 atk). Then as the wall disappeared, Harpy Lady then scratched Blade Skater sending her to the graveyard and dealing a 600 point damage to Alexis (3400 LP). "I end my turn..."

"What no face-downs." Mai teased. "Draw!" (4000 LP). "I will send Mirror Wall tot he graveyard, since I don't have the mind to keep it on the field." Mai took the card and placed it in her graveyard. "Now go Elegant Egotist!" The spell card rose up greatly and started to shine. "Now my Harpy Lady get's split into three!" Mai yelled as the Harpy Lady multiplied into 3. "I summon my Harpy Lady Sisters!" (1950/2100) The sisters looked like they were ready to do some damage. "Go My Harpy Lady Sisters, attack Alexis directly!" The sisters then flew in the air then all slashed Alexis at once. Alexis fell on her knees crossing her arms on her chest (1450 LP). Mai laughed again 'I knew this was going to be easy." Mai continued to laugh.

Alexis still in pain from the last attack, got up with more determination. "Well time to prove to you otherwise, Draw!" (1450 LP). Alexis was happy about what she had drawn. "Go The Warrior Returning Alive!" Alexis showed the card to Mai. "Now I can bring a warrior back from the grave and into my hand." Alexis placed Blade Skater into her hand from her graveyard. "Now go Polymerization!" Alexis raised the card up to the sky. "Now I merge together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, to fusion summon Cyber Blader!" The ballerina and figure skater fused as one and out came a new and improved figure skater (2100/800). "Now attack the Harpy Lady Sisters with Whirlwind Rage!" the skater then twirled around in a tornado of rage. Then Cyber Blader slashed the Harpy Lady sisters with her skates. The sisters were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Mai then took a damage of 150 (3850 LP). The skater returned to Alexis.

"You actually thought that would hurt!" Mai said in an evil laughter. "Draw!" Mai looked at the card she had drawn and smiled with evil. "I summon Harpy Queen!" The beauty rose and switched to the defense stance (1900/1200). "I play one card face-down and I end my turn." Mai was planning something and Alexis knows it (3850 LP).

"My turn...Draw!" Alexis drew from her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed." A jar with a greedy face on it rose on the field. "Now I draw two more cards." Alexis drew to extra cards from her deck (1450 LP). "Now here I go, I activate the ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual!" The spell card rose. "Now I ritual sacrifice Cyber Prima and Cyber Tutu from my hand." Alexis sent the two ballerinas to the graveyard. "So Now I get to ritual summon a Cyber Angel monster and I chose this one, go Cyber Angel Dakini!" The angel that was warrior liked rose up and had more then 1 hand. She still looked graceful. "Now for her effect, you now have to destroy one of your monsters." Harpy Queen was then sent to the graveyard. "Now go Dakini attack Mai directly!" The angel attack Mai with her many hands and weapons. Mai took a 2700 point damage (1150 LP). "Now go Cyber Blader it's your turn to shine!" Alexis continued 'Attack with Skate Blade Slash!" Cyber Blader then went to attack Mai.

A voice in Mai's head then started talking. _Activate the face-down. You know you want to. I thought you wanted power. _Mai answered in her mind. _I do want power but, it is always taken away from me. _Mai then got angry. "Go my trap card activate!" The trap card rose up. "Go Queen's Heroine!" Alexis looked shocked. She has never seen or heard of that card before. She then figured it out, it was the Duel Monster card that came with the necklace. Mai then added on "Now I can special summon Harpy Queen from my hand, deck or graveyard." Mai then took the Harpy Queen she had in the graveyard. The queen then rose on the field again (1900/1200). "So, my Cyber Blader is stronger then your Harpy Queen." Alexis said. "Who said the effect was done." Alexis then gasped. "Now my Harpy Queen gains 1000 extra attack points, each time she battles a monster and she negates the effects of your monsters also." "Oh no..." Alexis said worried. The Harpy Queen then counter attacked Cyber Blader and destroyed it (2900/1200). Alexis then took 800 points of damage (650 LP). Alexis got back into focus "I set a card face-down and I end my turn." Alexis placed a card face-down. _This one is for you Blair. _Alexis thought.

"Time to finish you off!" Mai drew a card from her deck (1150 LP). "Now go Harpy Queen finish off Alexis and her Cyber Angel Dakini!" Harpy Queen then flew up tot he sky, then scorching down to attack the Angel. The Harpy Queen then gain 1000 attack points due to the effect of Queen's Heroine (3900/1200). Alexis gave a smile. "What are you smiling about." Mai asked with annoyance. 'This has been a fun duel Mai, really it has but, now it's time to save you and Blair and end this!" "Face it kido, I won." "Its not over till the last dance, go Doble Passe!" Mai gasped 'What does that do?". "Well Mai, it makes it so then I take your attack directly, then you take a direct attack from my monster as well!" Mai gasped again. The Cyber Angel then dogged the attack and Harpy Queen attacked Alexis instead (0 LP), then Cyber Angel Dakini attacked Mai directly as well (0 LP). The cards on the field disappeared and the duel disk turned off. Mai and Alexis both got off of the ground.

Mai smiled at Alexis and held out her hand. "Good duel...hun" Mai said. Alexis then said "Thanks." and shook her hand. Blair started to wake up. "Huh, what happened? Where am I?" Blair asked. "About to go back home to Duel Academy, come on Blair let's go." Blair was confused "Hey, were you and Mai just dueling." "No, just talking while you dozed off." Blair then said "Oh, okay then." and smiled. "Alexis, don't worry I will take the necklace back and say I caught the their running." Mai winked and they all giggled.

As Alexis and Blair were heading down to the ship that goes back to the Duel Academy, they saw a picture on the poster display of the exhibit from before. They saw the strange woman on it that they saw before as well. The caption under the picture said _"Actual picture of the greatest Ancient Egyptian Queen."_ Alexis and Blair's eyes widened up as they realized the lady from before was actually the queen herself.

Back at the ship heading to Duel Academy, Jaden spotted Alexis and Blair. "Hey, where were you guys? Did anything amazing happened to you guys today?" Jaden asked. Alexis and Blair both looked at each other and smiled and said "No, nothing at all." Blair and Alexis then giggled agian.

**The End: I hope you enjoyed it, I worked so hard on it, please leave nice reviews and any suggestions to help my writting. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
